Chris
Miiverse History Chris (NNID: chris9032) was a Pseudo-Scribbler in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community. Chris made his first Miiverse post on June 16th, 2015 in the Splatoon community. Chris posted in many communities before posting in Scribblenauts Unlimited, including the Splatoon, Pokemon Rumble, and Yo-Kai Watch communities. It would not be until many months after his first Miiverse post that Chris would make his first Scribblenauts Unlimited post on March 13, 2016. Chris would post very infrequently in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community, he only posted in the community every few months, but he did comment on posts and sign up for series somewhat often. Despite not having amazing Scribbling skills, with a fairly basic avatar and fairly basic objects, Chris became friends with a few users, such as Sammy and MetaKnight. Chris would often comment on the posts of his Scribbler friends, and signed up for many of their series as well. When Chris wasn't posting in the Scribblenauts community, he was posting in other communities instead. The main community he was known in was the Air Hockey community, due to a conflict that was constantly taking place there. The Air Hockey community was a fairly unused community, and was used by Miiverse users to make drawings for the game Undertale. There was constant feuding between those who thought it was ok to post Undertale in this otherwise unused community, and those who thought the community should be used for what it was made for, posting about air hockey. Chris was essentially the "leader" of those who thought the community should be used for Undertale, and so he spent most of his posts feuding with the users there. Despite being only somewhat active in Scribblenauts, Chris got along with most people in the community, and his character made it into the series of users such as William and MetaKnight. However, Scribblenauts was one of Chris' least posted in communities, and because of it his Scribbling skills certainly weren't amazing, but his friends didn't care, and got along with him well regardless. Chris never went to the Scribbler's discord or amino before the shutdown, despite apparently having discord, and all contact with him was lost with after the miiverse shutdown. At least, that was until May 28th, 2017, where Chris had found the Scribbler wiki and reached out to William on both the wiki and discord, sending him a message on the wiki and a friend request on discord. He also edited his page in the hopes someone would notice the message he left on it, saying: "Hello? Is anyone here? It's me, Chris. I'm trying to come back, but i never got hold of any of you. I need a link the the discord server. Please, i want to come back. I want to be with friends again." William would notice his message and friend request roughly 5 hours later, and invited him to the Scribbler Series server, where he is today. Where He is Now Since he was recovered on May 28th, Chris has been one of the most active users in the Scribbler Series server, and has even created a Scribbler subreddit in further efforts to retrieve more Scribblers. Friends The following is a list of Chris' current Scribbler friends. * Carson * MetaKnight * William * Samuel * Puffball * Jeremiah * Rebirth Trivia * Had an alt named Phantom that had it's own Scribblenauts avatar, the avatar was simply a recolored version of his Chris account's avatar, with the streak in his hair being dyed blue and a blue shirt as well. * Often argued with MII King in the NSLUC * Received multiple two-weeks ban because of his constant debates in the Air Hockey community. Gallery Chris_Avatar.jpg|Chris' Scribblenauts avatar. Category:Pseudo-Scribblers Category:RAS Category:PIS